


Fanvid--Happy Time, Happy Life

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [16]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon fanvid featuring my favorite het pairings, UsaMamo, MakoMotoki, NephAmi, and ZoiMina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Happy Time, Happy Life

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> This video takes place after the end of Pretty Guardian, where the Guardians and their guys find their happy ending! The song is "Happy Time, Happy Life," performed by Komatsu Ayaka, the actress of Aino Minako.  
> The English lyrics are: (translated by Sarah Henshaw of Ryuusei Fansubs)  
> "Happy time  
> Kiss me, forever  
> It's okay to look at the sun  
> Happy start  
> I remember the moment I fell in love  
> Happy time, happy days, happy life  
> Never forget, love and heart
> 
> I walk through an arch of ribbons and flowers  
> From now own each day will bring me smiles  
> My heart used to ache missing you  
> But now, it's showered with light  
> Oh my love
> 
> Happy time  
> When my heart starts to beat  
> Hold me tight and never let me go  
> Happy start  
> We'll face sadness together  
> Happy time, happy days, happy life  
> Never forget, love and heart
> 
> You gave me the strength and compassion to keep believing  
> If I reach out, I can always reach your arm  
> I'll put away the watch I used to stare at  
> Because I want to synchronize my time with yours  
> My sweetheart
> 
> Happy time  
> Kiss me, forever  
> It's okay to look at the sun  
> Happy start  
> I remember the moment I fell in love  
> Happy time, happy days, happy life
> 
> Happy time  
> When my heart starts to beat  
> Hold me tight and never let me go  
> Happy start  
> We'll face sadness together  
> Happy time, happy days, happy life
> 
> Happy time  
> Kiss me, forever  
> It's okay to look at the sun  
> Happy start  
> I remember the moment I fell in love  
> Happy time, happy days, happy life
> 
> Happy time  
> Happy days  
> Happy life (x2)


End file.
